


I've Got Him

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: He wasn’t sure who had who. Maybe it didn’t matter anymore as long as they had each other. 6th of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Kudos: 12





	I've Got Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on its own as opposed to in a big group.

**I’ve Got Him – Scott**

* * *

He thought it was over as the planetoid broke apart beneath him, swallowing his feet and pulling him under, even as he made his best efforts to grip onto the rock faces to no avail.

He hadn’t come all this way to die, right?

But even with everything falling down around him, he didn’t fall, he flew.

It was what he was best at. But this time, he couldn’t have done it on his own, and he wasn’t alone now.

He flew with so much more care for once, his arm wrapped around a solid form in the same matching blue as he, just worn and tattered; a little battered, but ultimately tangible.

He’d waited so long to be able to hold onto something which wasn’t his pillow in place of his Father.

He thought he’d never get this moment. That any of them would get this moment.

This moment to fly out of the Ort Cloud with _him._

He was thinking of his brothers, of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also thinking of Dad, when he stated with great relief,

“I’ve got him!”

When really it should have been, _he got me._


End file.
